Historias cortasOne-shot's
by Ink Zwart
Summary: Mini historias sin (posible) relación entre sí, simples historias que surgieron por una frase, una imagen o un pensamiento vago...
1. My treasure

pre class="a-b-r-La" style="user-select: text; font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Había una vez una joven, agraciada y gentil, sin hacer daño alguno ella se limitaba a vivir.  
Secretos como todos ella guardaba, pero a nadie esto le importaba.  
Tan tranquila ella pasó su último día...  
Fue repentino ese accidente aquel, esa noche oscura de abril.

Confundida y asustada se encontraba, mirando aquella acromática sala.  
—¿Qué me ha ocurrido?—se preguntó, más la respuesta de inmediato llegó —Estás muerta querida — dijo una sombra que sola en fondo sonreía.  
—¿qué?— atónita sólo dijo.  
La sombra a su lado en un segundo se posó, y con burla agregó.  
—Oh pobre niña, sola y asustada, que sin recuerdos vaga.  
—¿re-recuerdos?  
—En concreto los más preciados querida, pero ¡hey!, ¿qué tengo yo aquí?  
Y haciendo un movimiento rápido de mano, una pequeña llama azulada apareció.  
La chica lo suyo de regreso pidió, más la sombra se lo negó.  
—Esto mío se volvió, desde el momento en que aquí llegaste tú.  
Tranquilamente dijo aquel ser, mientras se sentaba en un sillón. —Un trueque, ¿le parece justo hacer?  
Atrayendo su atención la joven prosiguió.  
—Algo de igual valor, le podría yo dar.  
A un acuerdo esa noche se llegó, firmado en un contrato guardado se quedó.  
La joven tonta no era, pero astuta la sombra por demás era.  
Y cumpliendo cada acuerdo y petición del trato un año rápidamente se pasó.

Oh pobre niña, ingenua e inocente, sin saberlo su propia sentencia en bandeja de plata ella entregó.

El momento esperado por fin había llegado.  
La sombra sin decir palabra, a ella la pequeña llama azulada en una caja entregó.  
Recibiéndola por fin sonrió, aunque en mil pedazos ella quedó.

Al final ella lo dio todo por esa pequeña llama, sólo entonces fue feliz, pero...¿realmente valió la pena?br /span/span/pre 


	2. Anko

Anko mirando por la ventana se hallaba, cuando un sonido de afuera débilmente sonaba.

"Visitas" pensó y se alegro, mas sin sonreír el pequeño Anko se quedó.

Tan tranquilo y callado fue como lo encontraron, mas de su presencia apenas se percataron.

Oh pobre Anko, ignorado y abandonado.

Una semana pasó, cuando de nuevo un sonido de afuera resonó.

¿Qué era lo que veía?, un pequeño infante ellos traían.

Emocionado, en esa ventana el pequeño Anko se quedó, cuando entonces alguien subió.

Unos ojos castaños le observaban, y sonrientes estos se acercaban.

Lo había visto, sólo esto a Anko le importaba.

"Mamá, mira lo que me he encontrado..."

Una mujer apareció, y con desprecio a Anko miró, y sin mas al infante se llevó.

"¿Que ha pasado?" como siempre Anko se preguntó.

La puerta cerrarse se escuchó y luego un auto de la casa se marchó.

Oh pobre pequeño y deteriorado Anko, tan tranquilo y sin emoción fue como lo abandonaron.


	3. Nublado

Mi mente nublada se encontraba, cuando por ahí la muerte se asomaba.

Pasaron las horas y con ellas los días.

Cuando un día sin mas mi mente la muerte dejó de rondar, y frente a mi se vino a plantar.

—Su tiempo a llegado, pues su vida ya ha pasado.

—Tan rápido se pasó. —dudé y pregunté —¿decirle adiós siquiera puedo?

Lo pensó, dudó y con una condición accedió.

—Llorar le no podrás, hasta un adiós pronunciar.

Vaya mi ingenuidad al aceptar, mi orgullo no se pudo negar.

Sin despedirme en vida ella se marchó, y mi mente nublada se quedó.


	4. ¿Qué es la belleza?

¿Qué es la belleza? Ella curiosa se preguntó.

—Es un viejo conocido. — alguien le respondió. Feliz pero no conforme con la respuesta ella se quedó. Aquella voz lo meditó y poco segundos luego agregó. —Belleza, es un conocido que algunos presumen tener, y otros ignoran conocer…— hizo una pausa, dudando sí proceder. Entonces la chica lo entendió —Mas muchos son quienes la quieren consigo porque así menos solitarios se sienten... —Un poco tarde, pero al fin lo has entendido. — se escuchó y luego la voz en el vacío de esfumó. 


End file.
